The Civil War
by Xbro Kong
Summary: Hyrule is at war, a war nothing can prevent, for the main enemy is itself. Join Link through his adventures to help stop the war, and find the mysteries along the way!
1. A royal meeting

**Prologue:** The night was young, and the fires of war had started to take their rest for the time being. The small village had not been completed yet, for there were only a few houses scattered among the carpenters' tents inside the village. It was a silent night, until slowly but surely, the sound of clasping steel and galloping horses started from the entrance. Light suddenly emerged into the village as four castle knights had emerged from the entrance and into the village. They seemed to be heading for a small ranch to the east side of the village. As they drew nearer to the house, a man emerged from the door. He covered his eyes from the bright light as they slowly came closer.

"Link!" the head guard shouted as he descended from his horse. "The King has summoned you to the castle." He walked nearer and nearer to Link but Link just stared at him with the blankest of all stares. "Prepare yourself for your meeting."

**Chapter 1: A Royal Meeting** The night stayed silent as the moon glistened through the trees. A small gust of wind shook the trees as five horses emerged from the entrance of Kakariko Village. They started at a slow pace towards Castle Town. The Guard on the horse next to Link moved a small amount of space closer to him.

"My name is Albin," he said as he looked at Link. "So you used to work for the King then?" Link kept his eyes on the pathway ahead as the knight spoke to him. "What are you just shy?"

"I choose to save my breath for when I truly need it." Link replied while looking straight ahead.

Albin just chuckled as they arrived at the castle. The five men almost simultaneously dismounted from their horses, as they headed up towards the entrance to the castle. Inside, there were guards at every door. At last they finally arrived at the throne room. Link and the four guards started to head toward the King and Queen.

"Link, it has been quite some time hasn't it?" the king exclaimed as he walked toward link to greet him.

"What is it you have summoned me for?" Link said keeping his straight face, as always.

"Well, as you know, Hyrule Kingdom is going through a very brutal, civil war, and I'm afraid that with just our knights, we won't be able to win." the king told him with a sad look on his face. "It seems that once again, I require your assistance."

Link couldn't help but to look up at the queen while his conversation with the king was going on, and the queen just looked back at him and smiled.

"So, who are we up against?" Link asked with his normal face.

"The Zoras are upset that we have been disturbing the peace, the Gorons are enraged because of the expansion of the kingdom, I don't know why the Gerudos are against us, and there are some rebels that art just flat out tired of the monarchy." the king explained to Link. "The first thing I need you to do, is to get the Zoras on our side." "First thing in the morning I guess." he told him.

Link settled his horse down next to his house and opened the door. He looked over at the table, and saw his wife there relaxed in a chair.

"What did the king want?" she asked him.

"I have a mission to complete tomorrow morning, it is urgent to the kingdom that I fulfill this request." he replied to her softly.

He picked her up and walked toward the bed with her in his arms. He relaxed his shoulders as she breathed out and he gently placed her in the bed.

"The queen didn't have anything to say, just the king, she just stood back and watched." he told her while walking over to the door. He picked up the candle that lit the room and started walking back to the bed.

"Weren't you guys friends a while back, you and Hyral?" She asked him, while making room for him on the bed. "Why did she change her name to Zelda?"

"It's a trend. Ever since the goddess Hylia reincarnated herself as a human named Zelda, most of the queens took that name. There have been a few that haven't but for the most part, their names are Zelda." he told her with a gentle smile on his face. She quietly laughed while Link put out the candle to end the night.


	2. Zora's Domain

**Chapter 2: Zora's Domain** Link tightened his boots and picked up his sword, he stumbled as he picked it up, but quickly threw it into its sheath. He picked up the golden gauntlets that were lying on the bed, and quietly strapped them on. As he stood up, he glanced over at the sleeping infant and smiled.

"What should we name him?" Navilious asked him while leaning on the wall near the door.

"I don't know." Link told her while still looking at him. "I'll cast something here, just in case something happens." Link folded his arms and pushed them up into the air, and a green light suddenly appeared there.

"What happens if you can't make it in time?" she asked him with a frightful look in her face.

"You can protect him, I will make sure that you don't die." He told her with a reassuring face. "I will trade my life for yours if I need to. You will not die before me, I promise." Link smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Link tightened his shield and walked out the door. He jumped on his horse and headed for Zora's Domain. His horse jumped over the river and he leaped off the horse, rolling into the entrance of Zora's River. He ran up and jumped over the rocks and off into the patch of grass. He ran as if eager to get to his destination and finally made it to a big gap between lands with an unfinished bridge lying on the grass next to the pit. Link grabbed a rope from the bridge and tied it to an arrow. He aimed carefully and fired landing perfectly making a way for him to get across.

When he finally arrived he stood at the waterfall, there was a rock blocking it so it would never shut, leaving an opening for anybody to come in. Link jumped across only to be met by two zora knights.

"What are you doing here!?" one of the knights asked.

"I am here to speak with king zora." Link told them while keeping a straight face to intimidate them.

"Very well then, but just know, we will have our spears set on you." They continued up the path until they reached the throne room. King Zora was sitting up on his throne in front of Zora's Fountain.

"King Zora! I have come to discuss matters of peace with you!" Link shouted to him in a way so that his delicate little ears could understand what he was saying.

"On what conditions?" The King asked him.

"We will give your people their own space with no disturbances. To do this we will close off the entrance waterfall so it will open only to the royal family. We will close off the entrance to the river on the ground so that the only way in and out is through the river, which only a zora can go through. These are the conditions that I present to you." Link explained.

"I am not the one who would make this decision, it is for Lord Jabu Jabu to decide. You two, take him to Lord Jabu Jabu and make sure all he does is ask." The King exclaimed. He then moved from his position to allow Link and the two guards to get by. They had their spears trained on Link as they walked into Zora's Fountain.

Link could see the enormous body of Jabu Jabu and a watchtower to the right. Just before he began speaking to the whale, he spotted a human rebel in the watchtower, smiling with a devilish smile. Link realized that he had a bow and was pointing at the whale, but just as he noticed, he was already climbing up the ladder to the watchtower.

Link lept up the last few steps and drew his sword for a jump atack, but the rebel was gone. All that was left in the tower was a rope that was used to climb down by the rebel.

With a carefully aimed arrow, the rebel shot the rope so that link couldn't climb down. Just as this was happening, a second rebel set fire to the ladder. All that Link could do was watch as the two rebels started attacking the zoras. Link had only a few moments to devise a plan, and after a few seconds, link drew his bow. He jumped out of the tower and placed an arrow in his bow. While he was still falling he fired at one of the attackers and he stumbled on the other one, leaving an opening for the zora to defend.

Link crawled out of the water just as the tower fell in and made the biggest splash even the zoras had ever seen, the result was hundreds of rupees falling into the water. Link then walked up to the zora's.

"So, does that mean we have a deal?"


	3. The Sword of the Sages

**Chapter 3: The Sword of the Sages** Hyrule Castle was almost in complete silence, the only sounds made were the guards patrolling in their posts. Inside was no different, the king and queen were in the war room discussing the next move to take.

"Who would we send to Gerudo Valley?" The king asked her.

"Link could go, he would easily get in there, even if it is a three day walk." Zelda told him while looking at the map. For a split moment, Zelda glanced at the entrance and turned back to the king.

"We wouldn't want to put too much weight onto him, he is retired after all." The king looked at Zelda, who kept looking at the entrance periodically. "Something wrong?" he asked her.

"It's nothing, no one else would be able to get there, besides, none of our knights are trained as well as he is." Zelda stopped herself from looking at the entrance while she said this.

"Why did they have to burn down the academy, were they trying to weaken our troops?" The king asked himself.

"Must have been the reason" finally Zelda was at a stare with the entrance, "Link, report!" she yelled toward the entrance.

"The zora's are on fine grounds with us now, the list of conditions is under the map you are looking at." Link replied while leaning on the wall next to the entrance of the war room. The king, with a shocked face, lifted the map only to find a paper underneath with a list of conditions that the zoras will agree on. "I killed two rebels, they were attacking two zoras, that's most likely the reason that they agreed on that." Link told them, while still hidden from their sight.

"I suppose you were right, Zelda" the king said to her.

Footsteps sounded through the hall. Two guards passed Link and ran into the room.

"The Gorons are on peace terms with us, sir, the conditions are that we have a gate at the bottom of Death Mountain with a guard posted there at all time." Albin told them.

Link walked in the room and leaned on the wall next to the entrance. "So now all that's left are the Gerudos?" Zelda looked at him and opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by one of the sages as they started to come into the room.

"Queen Zelda, we have brought the sword that you have requested." The water sage told her.

"Good, Link, I have prepared you a sword, fitting for this assignment." Link walked over to the sword that the five sages were carrying. "Forged by Rauru the sage himself, this sword has the power to repel evil, although it's not as sharp as the Four Sword, and not as legendary as the master sword, it should be fine."

Link examined the hilt of the sword, seeing the Triforce engraved into three different parts of the handle, and polished the one on the right side.

"It's small" Link said directly to Zelda

"Well, it may not be as big as your giants knife, but it will have to do." Zelda explained to him.

"Where's the sixth sage?" Link asked the sages while he placed the sword on his waist, "Where's the sage of light?"

"The sage of light has not been named yet, because of Rauru's wish, he didn't want a light sage until the Hero of Time was finished with his mission." the water sage was fearful of Link's voice, because of the strength in his words.

As Link tested the sword with a few swings, a guard came in and whispered into the King's ear, the wisper was so quiet, that not even Zelda could here what they were discussing.

"You two, go round up eight more knights," The King said while gesturing to Albin and the other knight "Link, meet them outside castle town, rebels were just spotted heading toward Kakariko Village."


	4. The Royal Crypt

**Chapter 4: The Royal Crypt **

The sun started to set, and rain began to fall. The sound of thunder began to draw nearer towards the entrance of Castle Town, and a team of eleven horses emerged galloping towards Kakariko village. The horses dashed up the ramp that led toward kakariko and hurried along as fast as they could. They didn't stop at the entrance of Kakariko, they just kept moving along, when they finally made it to the graveyard, the rain started slowing down. Link dismounted and the others getting the okay, dismounted as well. Link ran into the graveyard only to find dampe' the gravedigger lying face down in the dirt with a shovel lying next to him.

Albin ran up to him and picked his head up to make sure he was still alive, and exhaled with relief. Even though he had many scars on his face, Albin was certain he'd make it through.

Link walked throughout the graveyard to see what they were after.

"The Royal Crypt!" Link exclaimed as he ran up to the back of the graveyard while the ten knights followed him. Link looked into the crypt and heard only silence. "I'll go down there to see what they are doing."

"Wait, are you sure that's a good idea to go by yourself?" Albin asked him.

"I'll be fine, I know how to deal with thousands of rebels at once." Link said in a reassuring voice.

Link hesitated for a moment, then jumped down into the crypt out of sight to the guards. What he saw in there was most unexpected. There were bodies of rebels scattered around the room, and a faint moan coming from the next room. Link looked around to see if there was any movement. After checking, he climbed up out of the crypt. Albin and the other knights were eagerly waiting for his return as he came out.

"They're all dead, my guess is that it was the power of the crypt." Link told the eager knights. "Only members of the Royal family are supposed to have access to this tomb, and if someone were to break in, they would be struck down"

"I should keep that in mind" one of the knights blaintly stated.

"What's your name?" Link asked him

"Keld's the name, I'm one of the more trained knights, I was lucky to be trained before the Academy burned down."

Link chuckled "Well, we need to head on back, looks like the rain is letting up, but the sun isn't getting any higher."

The men set out back to their horses. Once they were on, Link looked over at his house, and could see one last light go out inside. He smiled. Then they were off. They rode very slowly at this point, it was as if they were not in a hurry at all.

When they finally reached Castle Town, Keld spoke up. "No way." "We forgot to make a request to keep the gates open tonight, now they won't be open until morning."

"Come on, there is a good place to camp out, next to Lon Lon Ranch." Link told them.

They dismounted their horses and walked them over to the ranch. They walked the horses into the ranch as Albin went to go talk to the owner of the Ranch. Once they got signaled they dropped the horses off for the night.

Link led them to a stone wall that would give them shelter for the night. "Here we are." Link told them. "Start setting up the places that you want to sleep, and we need three people on guard at all times." It was confusion for the first part of the task, but later they had it all sorted out and Link started a fire for them.

"So, how do you know the Queen, Link?" Albin asked him.

"I guess it will be alright to fill all of you in on the details." all of the men moved closer to hear what he had to say. "About 10 years ago, I was trained in the Academy, much like Keld over there, but I was the top swordsman of the academy, but I was flawless at everything else as well, I could shoot an arrow from a bow and hit a target with ease, but there was also another person that was flawless in this sense. Hyral, or as she's known today, Zelda. Zelda specialized in archery and I specialized in Swordsmanship, but we were both the top at everything else as well." he continued on, "Eventually, we both received the gold award, and she was recognized by the King, and got married to him. Fortunately for me, I found someone else as well, and to this day, I am happy with both of our decisions."

"You found your wife, what is her name?" One of the knights asked him.

"It's a little long, but her name is Navilious Ashrouda Veruda Incarnell." Link replied.

"Wait a minute," Keld interrupted, "I thought you went through the best training that anyone could ever get, not just at the academy."

"I did, but you wouldn't want to hear about that, would you." All of the knights nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'll start with my training in the Zora training ground."


	5. A fight with destiny

**Chapter 5: A fight with destiny**

"Zora Training Ground?!" Keld asked shockingly.

"Some call it the Water Temple." Link replied to him, "It is a sacred ground that is protected by the zoras, but it is what they use to train their troops." "But anyway, after about 2 days in there, I was able to make it to a room with a waterfall."

Link walked into the room and gazed at everything that caught his eye, but just stared at the waterfall. He looked down at a platform that was rising and falling from its position. He jerked forward, but stopped himself from jumping all the way down. Instead he just jumped onto the wall. Link placed his hand on it to stop himself from falling into the abyss, and at last, landed on the platform.

The next thing he noticed were the endless amount of platforms falling down the falls. He thought for a moment, then grabbed his hook shot from his satchel. Just as he was about to hook on to one of the platforms, a keese came down onto him and bit him on his arm. He was in such shock that he fell from the platform, only to grab onto the ledge holding on for his dear life, and to have his wallet and satchel fall back onto the platform. But the keese wasn't finished, it went down onto his hands.

Just as the keese was lowering its teeth, the platform jerked, and a rupee fell out of his wallet and onto the keese, startling the keese and giving link just enough time to shoot it with his hook shot.

Link climbed up and picked up his wallet and satchel. Once prepared, he hooked onto one of the platforms, and started to climb up to the top. Finally, after a long journey through the waterfall, he made it to the end of the room and opened the door.

Inside this room, there was a puddle of water surrounding the entire room, and a tree in the center. Around it, was an endless sky, that Link did not dare go into. Once he had a good look around the room, the door barred shut. He looked back at it and stared at it confused about what was going on. His next reaction was to head for the door on the other side of the room. When he got there, he was shocked that both doors were barred shut. The only thing he could think of is to go into the abyss of blue. He slowly turned around and noticed something, or someone, standing by the tree.

Link edged closer to see if he could get a good look at whatever it was he was looking at. The closer he got the more shocked his expression was, and when he got to the island, he could clearly see that the figure was his own shadow.

The figure quickly drew his sword and swung at Link, but Link, still in shock, only had time to draw his shield in defense. Link jumped up and grabbed the tree as he swung at his shadow. A hard sound came as Link's sword hit the shadow's shield. All Link could hope to do is to keep swinging until there was an opening. Swing after swing, spark after spark, until Link finally saw a small opening. He took and positioned his sword, then thrusted it into his shadow. The next thing Link knew, the figure was standing on top of his sword looking down onto him. His only thought was to pull out an arrow and shoot, but he realized that the figure moved too swiftly. Link let go of his sword and the figure jumped off, but Link rolled into it, grabbed his sword, and swung at the figures legs. At last, he finally hit it. The figure went into the water, and the door opened. He looked around as the endless sky disappeared into regular walls, but the tree remained.

Link felt relieved as he walked through the door and a blue light shone. There was a writing on the floor that said, "You have passed the test, congratulations, you have conquered yourself" Link looked around with a confused look on his face, but reluctantly, he stepped into the light, and he was above the water temple.

He walked over to the stone that was engraved with words, after a few moments of reading, he withdrew his bow, and placed an arrow in to ready to fire. He pointed at the sun, and fired the arrow. The arrow flew through the sky and went along with the wind, finally catching fire and falling onto the platform, and burning a patch of grass.

Link hurried on over to the island and when he arrived he read the engravings on the ground and nodded his head, he had claimed his reward.

"So what did the markings say, and what was your reward for doing that." Keld asked him eagerly.

"Well, I'll tell you, no, I'll show you. Stand clear of where I'm pointing." Link said this as he drew an arrow and his bow and pointed it towards the darkness of Hyrule Field. He concentrated his mind on that arrow, and it caught fire, then he released it.

The arrow went towards the darkness then stopped on something. That something caught fire and revealed to be a man, a rebel. The fire lit up the area and shone onto many different things, including, a pack of about one hundred rebels.


	6. Ten to One

**Chapter 6: Ten to One **

"Looks like we have ourselves some company" Link stated, while all of the knights were getting off of the ground. "Hold your ground as best you can, make sure they do not overrun us." The rebels started walking toward them, a walk that later turned to run, and run that turned to sprint, until they were in the battlefield. Link was smart enough to stay near the fire, while some of the knights, foolishly, fought in the dark.

As Link took down one, another would come in to take its place. Link was taking down one after another, until he heard one of the knights yell in pain. Link ran over to where the yell came from, but what he saw, it was too late, the rebels were all over the dead body. The only thing Link thought to do, was to keep fighting and keep the rest of them alive.

After taking fifteen of them down, he drew an arrow from his quiver and shot a fire arrow in the direction of the army. For a moment, it seemed as though time slowed down, for what Link saw the arrow pass by for the slightest of seconds, he saw someone, or something, that didn't look like an average rebel. Link knew that if he let whatever that was run free, it could hurt them later. He took action by performing a jump attack landing right where it was, but he hit only the ground. He picked his sword up and looked at it, then glanced at the ground that he hit. The only thing that brought him back to his senses, was the yelp of a knight, then another.

Link ran to aid, but was cut off by a swarm of rebels. He had to start mowing them down. The only thing that stopped him was a sword hitting his bicep, slicing about an inch into it. He covered his arms in pain. This was a mistake, a mistake so great, that the rebels started to use this opening to start swinging at him. The only thing Link could do was block the swings with his shield, and back up away from them. As he was backing away, a body fell behind him, and he tripped on it. As the rebel lifted his arm, he was stopped, he stood there for a few moments then fell to the ground, with Albin there behind him.

"Thanks for the help." Link told him as Albin helped him off the ground.

Link suppressed the pain in his arm and began fighting again. He used his regular tactic to fight, but his arm started to drip blood. He readied his sword, and performed a perfect spin attack, taking down thirteen rebels. He saw hope, as there were only five left on the battlefield. Sadness hit his eye when he saw seven knights down on the ground, and one being attacked by the remaining rebels. Link bolted over to where they were and defeated the remaining rebels, only to find that the knight was dead.

Link looked around to see what the results of the battle was, and saw over one hundred dead bodies, and two knights standing, panting. They were Albin and Keld.

Link went over to the camp to sit down. He exhaled deeply and fell to the ground, Keld and Albin did the same. They all sat down panting, looking around at all of the dead.

Link looked at the three fires and glanced at the darkness, the glance became a stare.

"Albin, do you know how to fire an arrow?" Link asked him while still staring at one position in the dark.

"I can hit a moving target in the dark." Albin said to him, "Why do you ask?"

"That's good, take this bow." Link handed him the bow a long with the quiver all of its arrows. "I'm going into a fight, make sure you hit who I'm fighting, and not me."

"Wait, who are you going to be fighting?" Keld asked him with a confused look on his face.

"You'll see." Link told them. In the distance, Keld and Albin started to hear footsteps coming toward them, they sound as though they were coming from a troll. A very large man appeared into view, he had two swords, and a bald head. Link drew his sword and prepared to fight.

Link leaped forward and hit against his two swords, creating sparks that flew around the area. Link swung and swung, desperately trying to find an opening. Once Link's hits were knocked back, it was the enemy's turn. He swung at Link giving Link only enough time to smash it away with his shield. When the enemy had his swords back due to the recoil, Link hit it away, making it fall into the earth, stabbing it lightly. Link saw his opportunity, and he jumped into the air, using the fallen sword as a prop, took a swing at him while he was in the air and landed it perfectly.

The enemy held his head where Link sliced and became enraged by his actions. He started sprinting towards Link. Link was in such shock that the enemy was able to shoulder Link to the ground. He jumped in the are preparing a downward thrust towards Link.

Just as this were going on, the toll of the night had started to fade away, and dawn had started to break. The first light of the day, the first beam, the smallest of beams, shone into the eyes of the enemy, and Albin fired the arrow. The enemy fell to the ground wincing in pain because of the shock of the arrow. This allowed Link to deliver the final blow.

Link stood up and withdrew his sword from the body of the enemy. The only thing that caught Link's eyes were the swords that the enemy had been using. They were swords that started with just a small amount of steel near the handle, then extended out to be thick blades the farther they got out. Link walked over to one and picked it out of the enemy's cold, dead hand. He examined them for a few moments.

"The real thing, huh?" Link asked himself.

"What?" Keld came closer to him so that he could get a look at the swords as well.

"That's what the swords have written on them." Link explained to him. "Albin, thanks for that. We should get going to the castle, and put these swords into the archives room."

The remaining three men started over to Lon Lon Ranch. They had survived through a fate deciding battle.


	7. Off to the Gerudos

**Chapter 7: Off to the Gerudos**

Link walked into the throne room along with Keld and Albin. The Queen and King looked at them with awe in there eyes. Link nudged Albin and gestured toward the King.

"We neglected to request the gate to remain open, therefore we were forced to camp out for the night." Albin explained to them, "Unfortunately, during the night we were attacked by a large army, and lost eight men in the battle." Albin looked back at Link, who was wrapping his arm with a bandage.

"I see, if you men need to recover from injury, we can send someone else to your next mission." the king told them as the queen got up to go check on the princess.

"I'm fine, I'm sure Link is too, what about you Keld?" Albin asked him. When Keld heard this he looked down at his leg and made a small whimper.

"I assume that he needs a break from his duties. You will rest for the day, but insure that you are ready for battle tomorrow, we need men who were trained to fight this war." the king told him. "Very well, take four other knights with you to your next mission."

Link turned around and made for the exit. While Albin closely followed him. Albin wondered where the mission was, but it didn't seem like Link was in a good mood today, so he decided not to ask him.

When they reached Castle Town, there were four knights there to greet them. Link jumped on his horse and started to head west.

Albin kept wondering and wondering, then finally asked, "Why aren't you talking today?"

Link hesitated for a moment then said, "I've talked enough these past two days, I don't feel it necessary to talk anymore."

"Okay, let me just ask this, where is the next mission?" Albin asked him while trying to keep up with his speed.

"Gerudo Valley." Link said these words and nothing else, while they continued west.

Link turned south when the got to Lake Hylia, but the others were forced to make a sharp turn in order to keep up.

"Wait, the entrance to the gerudo's side of the Valley is through Lake Hylia." Albin yelled, but Link continued on anyway.

Link could tell that Albin was trying to keep up with him. He finally made it to Gerudo Valley, and dismounted off of his horse. Albin's horse had stopped so suddenly that he was thrown off onto the ground, leaving him only time to roll.

"Alright then, I suppose we should find a way to get across the canyon." Albin stated, still panting from his roll.

They walked over the small wooden plank to get over to the canyon. Link looked over the canyon and saw a small wooden post on the other side.

"Wait here, if I'm not back in 5 hours, start walking up the mountain from Lake Hylia." Link said while he pulled his hook shot from his satchel. He latched onto the post and was brought over.

Link walked on over to Gerudo Fortress, but was stopped when he saw a gerudo on patrol near the entrance. He took a slight detour, and instead of taking the trail, he climbed up the mountain to his right. He was only greeted by more gerudos on patrol.

When all of the gerudo's backs were turned, he butted one of them in the back of the head with his sword. The next thing that he did after, was took the body and hid it behind some fallen rocks before the other guards looked back at him.

He slipped behind some guards and into the fortress building. Once inside, he looked around at the skulls of animals on the walls and the crates by the walls.

Suddenly he heard footsteps running toward him. He quickly jumped behind one of the crates and watched as a gerudo ran to another gerudo and told her that she needed to bring a sword to Ganondorf. Link's knee-jerk reaction was to follow her to where she was going.

After around an hour of following her, he finally arrived at the destination, and stood outside of the Gerudo throne room. He heard a voice that sent shivers down his spine, and all he knew, was that the sooner he got out of there, the better.

He listened for several moments, until he felt a spear lightly touch his back.

"What business do you have here?" the guard growled at him with her teeth bared.

"I have come to talk to Ganondorf." he kept his hands to his side so they could know that he wasn't there for nothing. They didn't buy it, they took his sword, his shield, and his bow and quiver. They put his equipment in a chest near the wall and brought him in the room.

Link went along with it, not dragging his feet, as another sign of how he was there for a reason that he wasn't backing down from.

When they got to the center of the room, they threw Link to the floor in front of Ganondorf. Link looked up at him only to meet his eyes, and a cold shiver went throughout Link's body when they met eyes, a shiver so great, Link flinched.

"Why are you here?" Ganondorf asked him with a devious smile on his face. For once Link was the one who felt intimidated by someone else.

"I have come to end the conflict between the kingdom and the gerudos." Link told him while trying not to catch his gaze.

"End the conflict!" Ganondorf started laughing with a deep, evil laugh. "Very well, if you can take on every one of my guards in this room with only what you have now, I will make peace with you." All of the gerudos took hold of their spears and moved toward him.

Link reached into his satchel and drew his hook shot. He could see as they all started to close in on top of him, and looked around for anything wooden. Once he caught sight of a pole on the ceiling, he, almost immediately, hooked onto it. He rode up to the ceiling and swung down onto one of the guards, removing the spear and kicking it into another guard. He reached for his sword out of habit, but placed his hand in his satchel instead. After searching his satchel for a moment, he was forced to dodge a swing from a spear.

He grabbed a spear from a body on the ground and threw it at them to buy him some time. Once he had a few precious moments, he put his hands by his side and formed an orb shape and concentrated with all the might of his mind, and tried as hard as he could not to think about the charging gerudos. He concentrated, and concentrated, then a spark came from his hand, a spark that kindled a flame, a flame that grew larger and larger, until it devoured the area with a burst of fire, attacking the gerudos, and leaving them burning on the ground.

He looked up at Ganondorf, who was still smiling at him. He looked around him, searching all of the bodies for movement. The only sound that he heard was his own panting, he closed his eyes and listened closely, he listened, with all of his senses focused into his ears, he listened. In his mind he could see the surrounding area, with ripples of time and space itself whenever a sound was made. The next thing he saw were ripples coming from behind him, getting larger. He forced himself to open his eyes, and draw the sword of the sages. He turned in 180 degrees, and thrust, only to find a gerudo at the other end of the sword, ready to swing her spear. He could see the shock in the gerudos eyes, shock and blood dripping down her mouth. He stared at her feeling a small amount of pity for her, a very small amount.

He quickly sheathed the sword and turned to Ganondorf. "Would you consider a deal right now?"

Ganondorf sat there laughing. "You will have your deal, there will be peace for a time." Ganondorf had smiled a smile that felt like it had impaled Link when he looked at it.

"I will inform the king of your agreement." Link turned around and headed toward his equipment.

As he was walking out of the room, Ganondorf tapped his throne, signaling a gerudo with two swords to jump into the room. He cracked his neck, gesturing her to follow Link to wherever he was going.

Link walked out of the fortress and jumped down to the next highest platform. He periodically looked behind him in a feeling that someone was watching him. When he got to the southern most part of the fortress, he turned around and just stared behind him. He jumped down and ran near the gerudo training ground.

He put his shield up in defense as a gerudo used two swords to jump attack at him. His well prepared block had deflected not only the blow, but him, as the recoil knocked him into the training ground.

Link hurried to his feet ready to face his opponent, but his opponent was nowhere to be found. Instead, the gate to the training ground closed, and Link was trapped inside.

Link put away his equipment away, and headed forward, deeper into the training ground.

The sun started to move farther and farther to the west, as Albin anxiously awaited Link's return. He looked down on the shadow and saw that it moved past the fifth mark that he had drawn on the ground.

"You three, go down to Lake Hylia and start working your way up there" he ordered while gesturing to three of the knights. They jumped on their horses and exited the valley. "Come on, Link." Albin said to himself.

Link inserted the key, turned, and the lock fell off the door. Finally, the last door was open. Link walked in and found a chest placed in the center of the room.

Link opened the chest only to find a scroll with many different writings on it. Link stood and read it for a few moments. Once he was finished reading, he placed it carefully back in the chest.

Link started backtracking through all of the doors that he went through, but when he hit a crossroad, he was confused and took the door on the right.

Inside the room, Link saw sand for the ground, and a moving platform with spikes on it, going back and forth. He quickly examined his surroundings and started to head toward the door. Nearly five paces away from the door, he stopped, and six stalfos emerged from the sand.


	8. Like a Waterfall

**Chapter 8: Like a Waterfall**

The Gerudo Training Ground was nearly silent, any noise was the sound of clashing swords, and clinging bones. Link swung his sword taking down a stalfos, leaving one left. He ran towards him and swiftly readied his sword. Once he slashed, he was able to knock the enemy back with his blow. Before he could take the opportunity, the other five rose from their positions, and began attacking again. Link jumped back to take a breathe. He stood there panting, watching as the stalfos started going toward him. He looked around the room for a moment, then leaped toward the exit.

Link bolted out the door, running as fast as he could. He stopped and looked behind him only to see the stalfos chasing after him. He kept on sprinting, stopping only at the closed exit. He turned around and waited for the stalfos.

Once they arrived they didn't hesitate to jump attack at Link. Link quickly analyzed the attack, grabbed the fence, and propped himself over them, leaving their jump attack to hit the fence. He turned around to see that the power of the stalfos had broken the fence, making an opening for Link to escape.

Link ran towards the exit with his shield in his arm, using it to ram the stalfos away, he was able to make it out.

Link sprinted past the gerudos, occasionally looking behind him to see if they were following him, and running faster each time he checked. He finally reached the valley, signaling to Albin that he was there.

Albin looked up, and stood in shock as the stalfos were chasing Link. Link turned around and used his shield to block the upcoming stalfos. Link used his other hand to ready his hook shot, but he looked at his hand in horror as a stalfos knocked his hook shot down the ravine. Link, unhesitating, dived in after it.

"No!" Albin yelled as Link went down the ravine and made a small splash into the water.

One by one the six stalfos started jumping in ravine after Link. Albin signaled the other knight to come follow him over to Lake Hylia.

Down at the river, the stalfos were hitting the water, breaking each time they hit, until they were all just bones. Link's arm grabbed the ledge that was next to the river, and pulled himself up onto it. Link threw his hook shot to the side and lied there panting.

After a few moments, Link stood up and drew his bow. He looked at it just as if he would look at a fire arrow, but this time, an Ice arrow came out, hit the water, and left a small island of ice where it hit. Link looked at it for a few moments, then collapsed of exhaustion.

When Link awoke, it was dark. He reluctantly walked over to the broken crate at the end of the peninsula, and gathered some wood. He placed them in a pile and placed both his hands on top of it, forming an orb, just as he did before. Once he had a spark, he made the fire.

He sat back and relaxed his shoulders while staring at the fire. He was sure to look around the area before he drifted off to sleep.

Albin moved his torch across the river seeing if he could find any trace of Link. "Keep searching." He told the other four knights, "We need to find Link to know if he completed his mission." Albin winced as he saw a bone in the river. He picked it up and recognized it as a bone from the stalfos.

"These fell after Link, if these are here, where's Link?" he asked himself quietly. Albin looked at the waterfall leading to Gerudo Valley.

"Alright, start setting up camp, we will continue our search in the morning." Albin yelled out to his men. "I better see you here tomorrow, Link" Albin said quietly to himself.

The cold air bit the grass, leaving early morning frost to bid throughout the day. The sun first came out with a small wave of beams, beams that caught Albin's eye and woke him up. Albin stood up and looked at the river. Link had his arms crossed while standing on a floating block of ice that was floating downstream.

Albin ran up to him and helped him off on to the ground. "Good to have you back." Albin told him. Link just smiled started walking towards Hyrule Field.

"How was Ganondorf?" Albin asked him while staying by his side.

"He told me we have peace, but I feel that he is a very dangerous man awaiting his moment to attack." Link explained to him using his serious voice. "I'll see if I can get some carpenters to build a bridge across the ravine, it would make it much easier to travel." "We would have to close off the road from Lake Hylia as well. Should be simple enough with some well placed bombs."

"Looks like you have this all planned out then." Albin told him with an awesome face.

"It was a long night." Link told him "Go gather the other knights, meet me at the ravine." "I need to go get my horse."


	9. The face of Evil

**Chapter 9: The Face of Evil**

Link and Albin walked down the hall inside the castle towards, the throne room. Keld quite literally bumped into them in a hallway intersection.

"Looks like you're done recovering then." Albin stated blankly

"Yeah, you guys heading to the throne room?" Keld asked them with a small smile on his face. Keld gestured Link and Albin to follow him.

They knocked on the throne room door, and was let in by the guard.

"Mission accomplished?" The king asked Link. Link nodded toward him, but dared not say anything else. "Very well done, Link, now all that is left is to somehow suppress these rebels."

Link stared at the king for a moment then hesitated, "It is not just the rebels, somebody has to be leading them." Link told the King.

"What?! Have you seen this person, or heard form this person?" the king asked him with a voice that shook the room.

"Never mind, I'm probably wrong about it." Link told him with a calm and collected voice. Zelda looked at him with a weird look, but Link could tell what she was thinking.

The sound of raging footsteps filled the hallway as the door opened to the room. "Sir, there are rebels attacking the front gates, we need assistance immediately!" The knight yelled into the room.

The king drew his sword and began heading toward the door. "Protect the queen, I will be back." The king told all of the knights in the room as he walked out.

The knights started surrounding the queen in protection. "No you fools, protect the princess, the queen will be fine." Link yelled to them. Zelda smiled at Link, but Link just kept a straight face and bolted out the door.

Link ran throughout the hallways and zoomed out the door of the castle, entering castle town. People were fleeing inside for protection from the attack, while Link leaped up the wall and threw himself up with a loose brick. Once he was on top of the wall, he saw a large group of rebels lead by a man with a dark horse. Images of the battle two nights earlier flashed in Link's mind as he remembered the face that he saw that night. He looked at the man on the horse and saw evil in his eyes.

Link jumped into the river to get down there while the archers positioned themselves on the wall. Link crawled out of the river, making all of the attackers pause and look at him. Link drew his sword and readied a full out assault on the attackers.

The leader yelled and the rebels started charging toward him. The archers fired their arrows, taking down around fifteen rebels. Link spun his sword around taking down all around him. The archers fired their second round, but this time it took more than the last, due to the increase in the amount of archers.

Link took a bomb from his satchel, ignited it, and threw it into the crowd of rebels, sending rebels flying throughout the battlefield. Link made his target the leader. Link ran towards him, slashing down all in his path. Link quickly drew his bow and fired an arrow at him.

"Quietus!" One of the rebels screamed, as the arrow hit him, but was absorbed into the field of darkness that made up his skin.

"What the-? So your name is Quietus then." Link said to him while he shot the rebel that tried to interfere with his methods.

"Heh Heh Heh, so, you survived that attack then." Quietus laughed. "I will ensure that you do not survive this one." His horse raised its feet and kicked Link down. The horse ran towards where Link had fallen down, but was stopped by an arrow hitting Quietus' head. Link quickly jumped to his feet and turned around only to see Zelda equipped with a bow. Link smiled at her, but she just kept a straight face.

Link turned back to see an unfamiliar face, a very ugly face with a horrible stench. Link struck it down only to here Quietus scream, "No! You weren't supposed to be here."

Link turned his attention over to Quietus. Quietus looked more confused then ever. He turned and looked at all of the rebels that were on the ground with none standing, he panted while he looked, and then turned his gaze back to Link.

"I will end you!" Quietus growled at Link then turned back and ran off into the distance.

Link glanced down at the dead creature as it started to turn into ash. Link turned back as the archers were screaming, "Victory!" The king walked into the battlefield to greet Link.

"I didn't expect it to be over before I got here, well done!" the king exclaimed to him. "Looks like you still have your skill, but I need you to keep watch from the wall just in case they attempt to attack again." Link nodded in agreement to the kings words.

Link fixated his hook shot onto the top of the bridge. Once he was up there, he jumped onto the wall. Zelda was still there sitting down, resting near the wall.

"Thanks for the help." Link told her while holding his hand out to help her up.

"I'm sure you would have done fine with out me helping." She told him, grabbing his hand and standing up. "Why did you neglect to tell us about that man?"

"The king is stubborn, he wouldn't have listened anyway." Link told her while assisting her towards the ladder.

"Yes, he thinks that peace will always come and once it is there, it will last forever." She stated with a smile on her face. "Don't worry, as long as I'm here, I can make wise decisions that he could never make." she started on down the ladder.

Link walked over to the wall that blocked the edge and sat down. To his surprise, he saw Albin, Keld, and two other guards walking toward him.

"We were sent to help you watch this place." Keld told him with a smile on his face. They all sat down next to him. "I'd like to here another one of your adventures, if you don't mind of course."

"Alright then, you all agree with this?" He asked all of the guards, "Okay, this time around, I was sent on a mission to scout Faron Woods."


	10. Four Directions

**Chapter 10:** **Four Directions**

"While I was in Faron, I stumbled across a chasm, so I made a detour." Link told them. "I guess I took a wrong turn, because I ran into the wrong woods."

Link walked through all of the forest examining everything that he saw. He searched the area making a map of what was there. He was walking, but stopped when he saw a giant log, he reluctantly entered for map purposes.

Inside, he stood on a bridge, there was another log on the other side of the bridge that had voices coming from the other side. He shook his head and looked over to his left and saw another log waiting to be explored.

Link jumped over the safety rope and headed toward the log. He climbed up the tall wooden pole and jumped onto the ground next to it, performed a roll, and walked through into the next area.

The area held two stumps, one short stump and one tall stump with nothing on each stump. Link marked it down on his map what it held. He looked to his right and saw another log and he did not hesitate to explore. Before he reached the end of the log, he could see a four-way intersection of logs. He turned to his map, while he kept walking forward. He reached the end of the log and turned to his right, he could hear nothing but a small footstep in the distance. He looked straight ahead and heard nothing at all. He looked to his left to hear a very low toned laugh, then another. There was a deep stare in his eyes when two stalfos finally emerged from the log.

Link stood in awe as they came closer to him, he stared at them until one of them slashed its sword horizontally. Fortunately, Link was able to duck leaving the stalfos sword to hit the log, making his sword stuck for a few moments, and giving Link enough time to take a thrust at it. The stalfos was knocked back, while the other stalfos was side-stepping off to the side of the arena. Link ran over to the secondary stalfos and jump attacked. Link turned around, after knocking that one back, to slice at the other one.

He kept switching between the two, until the first one was down. He turned and thrust the second one. The thrust that seemed to last for days because of how long it took for the stalfos to break into the separate pieces of bones. He began panting as he put his sword away.

The four directions to choose from were the only problem. Link looked around to see if he could hear anything at all coming from each of them. Nothing.

"I was very confused at that point, there were four directions, and because of the fight, I was foolish enough to lose track of which one I came from." Link told them "I worked for the king, so I had access to the royal library, I read something about those woods, those who are lost will lose their true form." "Luckily, I remembered that one of them hit the log I came from, so I retraced my steps from their." Link finished.

"That was your first run in with the stalfos then?" Albin asked him.

"Yes, the lost woods." Link answered him with a wise voice. "I didn't realize what happened back then, but now I know." "It-" Link was interrupted by one of the guards

"Sir, rebels have been spotted heading for Lake Hylia." He informed Link.

Link nodded, "I need twenty of you to come with me." He ordered the knights that were standing around. "Leave the additional thirty of you here to guard the gate."

Link put his fingers to his mouth and whistled. Everyone around paused for a moment to listen to the tune of the whistle. Once he stopped, he jumped off of the wall and landed on his horse. "Follow me!" He yelled to the knights, and he was off, going at full speed, bound for Lake Hylia.

Link stopped his horse when they arrived and waited for the knights. After several moments they arrived, and moved in.

The rebels were lighting a fire in the grass when they emerged. "Take care of them." Link ordered ten of the knights.

Link looked around at the rebels while they were attacked by the knights. "Something's not right." Link said quietly to himself while looking at them. "Albin! Take charge of this battle, make sure that none of the knights die!" Albin saluted him. "Keld, you four, come with me." Link gestured to them.

Link led them into Hyrule Field, Gerudo Valley bound. He rode with an intense face that became a somewhat worried face. They arrived just north of Gerudo Valley only to see Quietus waiting there.

"So, you saw through the diversion then." Quietus laughed.

"It was easy to tell, what would you gain for setting a lake on fire." Link snarled at him vigorously.

"Well, this time, I will end you, and all of Hyrule, then, my mission will be complete." Quietus told him. The sound of thunder started rising as over one hundred familiar faces started to come up over the hill. It had seemed as though the ugly face that Link saw earlier, had multiplied. "They're called bokoblins, and they will be the end of you."

"Gentlemen, we have reached our demise." Link told his men as he dismounted his horse and shewed his horse away. "Let us delay it as long as we can!" Link cheered. All of them took a moment to stare at the opposing forces. Keld's hand tightened on his spear, and Link's tightened on his sword. There was silence for a moment that seemed like it lasted for several. "Charge!"


	11. Our Demise

**Chapter 11: Our Demise**

Link and his knights ran forward toward their army. All of Hyrule was on their shoulders now, and they could all feel the weight resting there. Then they met. The odds were not in their favor, for the bokoblins were right on top of them when they first met. Link kept them off him, but the knights were having a hard time. The bokoblin's strategy didn't help either, for they would have five bokoblins for each knight, four to hold each limb and one to do the finishing touches. Link saw what was going on and protected himself while trying to make it to the others.

Link made it to Keld just in time before the finishing touches were done on him. He took town the one on his right arm, then slashed the one attacking him.

"Go help the others!" Keld yelled at Link. "I'm fine, the rookies are the ones you should be worrying about." Link nodded and headed the other direction.

Link only saw two more knights standing with bokoblins getting to them. While he was distracted, a bokoblin got his arm. Link tried to shake it off, but Keld came and got it off for him. Link smiled and nodded in approval. Link kept swinging his sword knocking down each bokoblin as they came. He could see the bokoblins numbers getting thinner, but saw no more knights standing.

Link turned around to go fight the rest off. He turned around just in time to see a bokoblin stab Keld in the back. Keld stood in horror as he was impaled by a black blade. Link roared and ran toward the bokoblin. He drop-kicked it in the face and finished it with a downward thrust.

He ran over to Keld and dropped to his knees, "Keld, you alright?"

"No, I don't think so, do you think I am." Keld asked sarcastically.

"I expected you to stay by my side, not die by my side." Link told him with frustration in his voice. Keld put his head down and gestured Link to finish the battle. Link stood up. He could see Quietus laughing at him. There were no bokoblins left, but Link had rage in his eyes.

"Who are you!" Link growled at Quietus.

"Geh heh heh heh, I suppose you are a worthy opponent, I could give you the run-down." Quietus laughed. "Of course, I used to serve the royal family as well. Until one fateful day."

"What day would that be?" Link asked him still with rage in his voice.

"Let me finish before you interrupt me." Quietus growled. "The picori festival a while back. I was told along with other guards to carry the picori blade to the winner." "The winner just so happened to be Vaati though. I naturally charged at him, spear first, but he hit me with a spell, a spell that ruined my life. I became immortal, my soul, but not my body. My body is nearly a skeleton now, I use the darkness to cover it up. He gave me the power of dark sorcery as well. That is how I was excommunicated from the castle." Quietus told him with a sad tone in his voice. "I lost my family, my job, and my life. My only hope was to seek the triforce to help me."

"That was your goal, but why isn't it the same as now?" Link asked him, his rage was starting to calm down.

"A certain seal was broken on a certain item, and this item told me what I was needed to do. I am set to prepare the way for the next incarnation." Quietus started to grin again.

"Mission failed, who is the next incarnation?" Link asked.

"Ganondorf." Quietus said it so quietly that Link could only make out what his lips read. "Mission Failed? I don't think so."

"I just took down your entire army, how hard do you think it would be to take you down as well?" Link stared at him with an intimidating stare.

"Heh heh heh, do you really think you took on that many bokoblins with your small army?" Quietus laughed at him. "I always have a backup plan with me." He gestured toward the smoke in the east.

"Kakariko!" Link said shockingly. He started running toward the east without his horse, while Quietus just stood there laughing.

Link, still running, put his arms in the air making a green light come and he was gone. In Link's house he desperately looked around for signs of life. He saw that there was no child where he usually is.

Link bolted out the door and saw bokoblins attacking the guards. He looked around for a moment only to see Navillious standing with the infant in the back of the village. He ran back toward her. "Are you all right?" Link asked worriedly.

"Yes, they just started attacking the village and pillaging everything in their way." She replied back to him.

"We need to get you out of the village. I'll clear a path for you, then you start heading towards castle town." Link told her anxiously.

Link swiftly leaped toward the bokoblins, swinging at any in his path. Once there was a path, he signaled to her to come over. When she started over to him, he heard the roar of a lion come from the entrance. He turned to see a lion with blazing hair jumping from guard to guard. Link ran to grab Navillous and pulled her to the entrance. He saw that the bokoblins were blocking the way to castle town.

"I want you to go to the forest until this is over, return when you are ready." Link ordered. She nodded and started running. In the split moment that Link dropped his guard, a bokoblin got a hold of his arm, then another with his leg, and two more for his remaining limbs. He watched in horror as a bokoblin chased after Navillious, and struck her with its sword.


	12. A decisive Battle

**Chapter 12: A Decisive battle**

Link panicked. He only knew what would come next if something wasn't done. He saw the bokoblin moving closer to him. He closed his eyes to think, in his mind he could see everything, he saw Navillious, the bokoblin, even himself, he saw inside his satchel, a hook shot. Link opened his eyes and reached with all his might for his satchel. Once he was able to reach it he drew the hookshot, and shot the bokoblin on his arm. With his moment of freedom, he grabbed the bokoblin he shot, and threw it at the other bokoblin. He was able to get access to all of his limbs now, and bolted for Navillious.

Link sliced down the bokoblin that was attacking her and checked to see that she was still alive. He made a relieved sigh when he checked her. She started standing up, and looking towards him. He could see that she was struggling to even stand. There was a huge gash in her back, that was making it hard for her, but determination kept her going. Without saying a word, she started running toward the forest again.

Link felt heavy as two bokoblins tackled him down to the ground. He could only hope that she could make it there safely.

Navillious ran toward the forest with eager haste. She ran straight through the giant log entering an area with a bridge. She could hear a bokoblin close behind her. She picked up a rock that was on the bridge and threw it as high as she could to her left, then ran through the next log.

The bokoblin ran into the log and took a sniff at the air. The sound of a falling rock came from his left side, and he jumped over the rope and ran toward it.

Navillious ran as fast as she could, leaving a trail of blood where she ran, she had hoped the bokoblin hadn't noticed it. She looked to each side of her and saw children looking at her with awe in their eyes. She stopped just before she went into a small pond of water, then jumped over it using the conveniently placed stepping-stones. She went down the small path ahead of her and came to a stop at a giant tree. She looked at the tree, then collapsed, with the baby rolling out of her arms.

"Who might you be?" The tree asked.

"My name is Navi-" She was interrupted by a sudden cough of blood that emerged from her mouth.

"Interesting name, Navi, and what is the name of this child you hold so closely to you?" The tree asked her, but she didn't hear what he had said, she couldn't hear anything.

As a last resort of her mind, she cried, "Link!" with her dying breath.

Link was finishing off the last of the bokoblins, when he felt a sudden gust of wind. He had struck down the last bokoblin when he started looking around the area. He saw the lion standing atop the hill.

Quietus emerged from the form of a lion and stood looking down at Link. Link slowly drew his sword as a symbol of a dual, Quietus gladly accepted.

Link started running toward quietus with his sword, swinging at him, leaving his sword to get stuck in the darknes of Quietus' skin. Quietus wrapped darkness around Link's sword, leaving Link to only struggle to get it out. He finally kicked Quietus' body away to withdraw his sword.

The black void on Quietus' back started to loosen, and a sword appeared from it. A dark sword, with a triforce on it, it's size outmatched even Link's sword, and it's teeth intimidated all who looked at it. "The legendary blade of darkness, you like it?" Quietus mocked Link with his voice. "This sword gave me my mission that I need to complete."

Link stood in fear as he stared at it. He knew what that blade entitled, he felt the waves of darkness radiating from it. All Link knew was that he needed to end the fight quickly.

Link leaped forward clashing swords with Quietus, staring into his devious eyes as his sword held the ground between them. Link pressed his body in motion to hold his sword up against the other sword. Link was forced to jump back in defense to keep his sword from breaking.

Quietus laughed and jumped forward at Link again, leaving him in the same place. Link held his ground, just as before, but Quietus had a change in plan. Quietus adjusted the teeth of his sword. Doing this fast enough to the point that Link's sword broke.

Link had little time to think, but was forced to duck under Quietus' thrust. A sudden surge of pain flew throughout Link's body. Link looked at himself, only to see the blade of his sword, stuck into the side of his abdomen. Link's heart started thumping louder and louder. He reached his glove to pull it out, for it had only slightly gone in, but was interrupted by Quietus thrusting toward him. Link held out his shield to block the blow, but the blow back onto Link's shield hit into the broken blade, driving it further into him. Link was knocked ten feet away from his place, and stood there looking at his wound. He had just been impaled.


	13. A Sight of Hope

**I do apologize for all of the grammar errors in these past few chapters, I am low on time to do this, and I leave all of my trust in the proofreader on this site, and no, there is one more chapter after this one, so don't think this is the end.\**

**Chapter 13: A sight of hope**

Link sat kneeling down on the ground staring at the wound. He reached into his back and grabbed the blade. He screamed in pain as he pulled it out through his back. Quietus started charging for Link with his sword ahead of him. Link waited for his demise as Quietus moved closer and closer towards him. A flash of light appeared from behind Link, and a pillar of light drove into Quietus' chest. Link looked up to see an arrow struck into Quietus' chest, clearing a small area of darkness.

Link turned around to see Zelda equipped with a bow on top of a horse. "Link, get up, you can't lose this fight!" Zelda ordered to him.

Link nodded and tore a piece of his tunic off to wrap around his wound. Link threw away the handle of his sword, and drew the sword of the sages. Quietus laughed and jumped toward Link with his old strategy, but Link knocked him back. Quietus, still in shock, put is hand in the air and formed dark energy into a ball. He hurled it towards Link, but Link hit it back with his sword. Quietus dodged the deflected attack, and formed another one. This time, he aimed toward Zelda.

Link was able to jump attack it and hit it to the ground, while Zelda watched. "Don't worry," Zelda told him while she drew a sword, "I've got this." Link jumped back to his place.

Quietus laughed after he saw this happen, and created another one. He once again threw it at Zelda. Zelda swung her sword at it, but it didn't work, and she was hit by it.

Link rushed toward her to catch her from falling off of her horse. "Hryal, are you alright?" Link asked her while she was in his arms.

Zelda gasped heavily between each word, "Yeah, you...need to... finish the fight... and...help the king." Zelda could barely breathe.

Link stood up and turned toward Quietus. He took his bow and turned an arrow into a light arrow. He fired it at Quietus, stunning him, leaving an opening. Link ran up to him and knocked him down with his shield. He used the rest of his momentum to do a downward thrust, into Quietus' chest where Zelda had fired the arrow.

Link looked into Quietus' eyes, "You pitiful man." Link stood off of him for a moment

"My mission, is complete." Quietus told him while laughing a painful laugh among all other laughs. Quietus dropped his head.

Link drew his sword and started walking over to Zelda. He picked her up and set her down on top of her horse, he walked back over and grabbed the evil sword, proceeding to get on Zelda's horse.

Link's grip started to loosen the farther he got toward the castle. He was getting dizzy because of the blood loss.

"Sir!" Link heard a voice yelling to him. "Are you alright sir?" Link looked up to see Albin at his aid. "What happened, is she alright?"

"She's still alive, but not for long, take her with you." Link told him, handing her to him. Albin nodded and started galloping toward Hyrule Castle.

"Go find a great fairy Link, we need you." Albin ordered him from a distance.

Link turned bound for Kakariko village. He kept on until he reached the death mountain trail. He dismounted, grabbing the sword, and dragging it up the mountain. The sword hit against the ground many times, making sparks every time. The blade reflected the light each time the sun passed it. A small wave of darkness went up the sword, and into Link's hand. Link flinched.

Link started scaling the wall in front of him nearly falling each time he grabbed onto a new stone. His hands were so soaked with blood that he nearly slipped off three or four times. He finally made it up to the top to see the fairy fountain sign. But he turned the other way, and headed for Death Mountain Crater.

He walked down the stairs that led into the crater, and started sweating more and more. He jumped down onto the lower platform and headed toward the wall.

Link placed the evil sword on the ground next to a rock, then started picking up the rock. Blood started dripping faster from Link's wound as he lifted the rock higher. He proceeded to throw the rock onto the platform below him that was right up against the lava. He grabbed the sword and jumped down onto it.

Link placed the sword down next to one of the broken rock pieces, and started to drag the sword of the sages around it, making a mark on the ground. He drew a triforce in the middle of the circle around the rock, then placed the sword of the sages inside the rock, sealing the evil sword inside it. The seal made a wave of darkness fighting light and disrupted the flow of lava.

The volcano started to erupt around Link, but Link didn't even flinch. Instead he crossed his legs and put his hands beside them, making a barrier come around him, protecting him from falling rocks and active lava. He climbed on to the level platform and backtracked to where he entered the crater. Once he made it to the top of the stairs he headed toward the fairy's fountain, then stopped, looked at his wound, put his back to the wall, then collapsed by it.

Link sat down in deep thought, until an owl came down and parked itself on the sign next to him.

"Hello, my name is Kaepora Ga-" the owl was interrupted by Link.

"Keep it short Rauru." Link interrupted him.

"I see you are more deceptive then I imagined." He complimented Link. "May I ask, why do you not want to go to the fairy's fountain to heal yourself?"

"I felt a wave of darkness enter my body, and infiltrate my heart, I fear that my heart will not be pure if I continue to let this corruption stay." Link told him.

"So, you don't have any regrets about dying here and now?" he asked link with his head upside down.

"My only regret, is that I was not able to see the reign of the hero of time." Link started to tire down.

"How do you know that you are not the hero of time?" he asked him twisting his head back to its original position.

"I am not!" Link growled at him, "I am not worthy of that title. I couldn't complete my mission, I couldn't protect Hyrule," sudden images of kakariko being attacked by bokoblins flashed throughout his mind, "I couldn't protect my men," he remembered the moment of Keld's death, "I couldn't protect my friends," Zelda's face as she was in his arms flashed before him, "I couldn't protect the people I loved," He looked down as he remembered the bokoblin striking Navillious down, "I am not worthy of such a great title." Link snapped at him.

"Very well, are there any last wishes that you wish for me to carry out?" He asked him.

"Just...take me down the mountain." Link told him, closing his eyes to rest. The owl nodded and picked up Link's arms with his talons, and started down the mountain.

The owl placed Link down on top of his house, leaving him sitting there with his head down and eyes closed. Link started breathing slower when the owl left.

Link tightened his eyelids while looking down, "I'm sorry," He suddenly remembered the promise that he had made to Navillious, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm...sorry." a single tear came out of his eyes and went down his face on to his chin, and his head dropped to his chest.


	14. Fin

**Here it is, the end, you might be disappointed by how it ended, but if you get all the references, you will understand why I did it, and once again, I apologize for the grammar errors. **

**Chapter 14: ****_Fin_**

The guards had their helmets over their faces as the held spears up in respect, while two men emerged from the tomb to take the chest that contained Link's shield down inside the earth. Albin looked down sadly as he thought about the situation, Link and Keld's deaths, the queen's sickness, all just to end a pointless war. Albin had volunteered to place the golden gauntlets into the archive room in the castle. His other pieces equipment, his hook shot, his bow, his boomerang, his bomb bag, were all claimed by various people, once the hook shot was the only remaining, the gravedigger had claimed it by default. It was decided that his shield be left with him in his tomb as a sign of respect. All Albin could do was wonder why Link did not go to the fairy's fountain like he had instructed, if he had, he would still be alive, why did he have to sacrifice himself, why.

A select few kokiri were chosen by the Deku Tree to take the body inside of him, and build a tomb. The Deku Tree had managed to save some of the essence of the traveler and preserved it. He kept it close to him so that it wouldn't whither away like a tree when it dies. He had kept the boy that was brought in a makeshift house away from the other kokiri until he grew old enough to communicate. He trusted only a few of them to know about it, and left the others out of the loop. He had only hoped that he knew how to raise a warrior. The essence would eventually grow into a fine fairy, a fairy that he knew would be needed to aid the warrior on his quest.

_Twelve Years Later_

Albin looked around Castle town, it seemed such a happy place, although most didn't know what they were forced to go through to get it that way. The scars of that war still remained, for the Queen had died around a year after due to her sickness. Now the king had Albin just guarding the castle for most of the time, not very interesting except for the other day, when he had heard small footsteps walking around, he couldn't do anything to stop it because of what the other guards would think. After that the princess told him about a boy from the forest that was supposedly going to save hyrule from something that didn't happen yet, Albin was excited about this and wished he had done something about it. Now he was stuck taking one of the other guards' place, a boring alley in castle town. The only thing that ever happened here was people walking in and out of the buildings, he still didn't understand why it needed to be guarded at all. He should be at least guarding the king for what he has been through. He looked around one last time, then propped himself against the wall, he was about to move his helmet lower so he could get some shade, but something did it for him. He looked over to his left and saw Ganondorf standing there with his horse.

"Ganondorf!" Albin yelled, while getting himself in a defensive position.

"Heh heh heh, you are one of the only men who were trained at the academy, right?" Ganondorf asked him.

Albin jumped forward with his spear equipped in his arm. He yelled as he lunged toward Ganondorf with a blow, but Ganondorf just swatted him away. Albin fell to the ground next to the wall suffering as his head hit the wall, knocking him out, and leaving a small wound bleeding. All he could do was watch as Hyrule was attacked by Ganondorf, and as Impa fled with Zelda on her horse, then he was unconscious.

When he awoke, there was a boy robed in green approaching him, he felt dizzy and could only start to make out his figure, then he could see him. He reminded him so much of Link that he had to say something.

"Unnngh...are you the boy from the forest...? Albin asked him and the boy nodded. "I-I-I've finally met you..." Albin stuttered "I-I-I have something to t-t-tell you..." "Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Thieves, betrayed our King..." He told him, "Zelda's nanny, Impa, sensed danger and escaped from the castle with our Princess..." Albin took a breath "I tried to stop Ganondorf's men from chasing them...but..." "The Princess was... waiting for a boy from the forest...that's you... she wanted to give something to the boy..." Albin's sight started to fade away, "If you received it from the Princess, hurry... to the Temple of Time..." Albin started coughing, then dropped his chin down to his chest and breathed his last breath.


End file.
